The one I'm forced to live with is Kira
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: Girls are sent to the DEATH NOTE World. Saba love Anime and Manga and finds her self living with in the Yagami house. The one Anime Chara she hates,the only one she hates, she finds her self living with. With powers of new proportions, can she keep her friends Alive and is this love blooming? LXOC,MELLOXOC,NXOC,BBXOC? More Summary inside. RATED M TO FOLLOW THE STORY OF DN
1. Bye Bye CATHERINE

_Okay! This is our very first attempted at writing a DEATH NOTE Fanfiction! I am going to follow the story line a bit, but its going to be changed up because of the OC's I am adding!_

_Sumury:_

_Two girls from another world get transported mysteriously to the world of Death Note._

_One's the center of attention, the other's just nothing but a ditz… but can a Ditz help the Death Note Cast, and help get over her extreme hatred of Light Yagami?_

_And whom is this strange Shinigami who wants to provide Ryuk with such odd entertainment, even if it means getting in the way of Kira's plans to create a new world in which he is Kami._

_This story is rated M because Death Note is rated R - 17+ (Violence and Profanity) and I am going to make it like the Original story._

_(WOW! My first ever M Fanfiction!)_

_I'd also like to say that, and I know I've written a lot, that this fanfiction is going to be and OC X L, OC X N(NEAR), OC X BEYOND BIRTHDAY, OC X MELLO. I am going to put a Poll out on my page, and I'll let everyone vote for whom they want to see our OC get paired with. As I am leaving it up to fate because I love all of these Charature and plan to make fictions for each and everyone of them, and have not been able to decide on whom the OC gets paired up with first! (There will be different OC's for each one in different stories.)_

_Note: I am using all the knowledge I have from the Death Note One Shot, to the Rewrites to everything. I do not own Death Note, nore the characters. But I do own my own OC's! Some ideas are also from the One Shot, so just know that I'm not crossing them off as my own. Some ideas are mine, and as we go on I will note what I took from Death Note in the Note section in the bottom or top of the screen, and that includes the Anime I mention! (That drives me nuts when theres an Anime and Manga and I don't know what Anime or Manga it is! So I will reference them!) Also, Like L, Matt, Near, and Mello and Beyond Birthday, she has something she is really into, that something is Anime and Manga, so, there will be references to Anime and Manga in this fanfiction._

_Also, I apologies in advance for my horrid spelling._

_If things are OC please let me know, I will IMEDENTLY change it, even if that means rewriting it._

_The darkness…_

_It always sounds me…._

_And yet…_

_It's the only thing that I have own…_

**The light…**

**it's all that I've known…**

**and yet…**

**I feel that something is missing…**

**Someones…**

Long blue hair, gushing into the open breeze, a soccer ball at her feet, rising up to hit it with her knee.

"Goal!" Shouts the referee.

"Nice job!" Two girls ran towards the blue haired girl.

They both smiled at her amazed.

"That was amazing, Catherine!" said the white haired girl.

Cathrin smiled at her.

"Yo…" Catherine patted the girl's back, "You know, you did pretty good for someone whom is always being picked last…"

"Hey!" The white haired girl complained.

_Cathrin Shounen Ai, and Saba Loveington._

_Two girls, around the same age. Catherine, a star Athlete and always making top marks. She comes from a middle once high class family, but her parents both switched jobs and are now making middle class wages._

_Her hair is a dark blue with light blue tint. Her eyes blue, and her skin very white._

_Then, there is Saba, a girl with a bad past, whom know one really wants to get to know._

_Her hair is long and white, and her skin somewhat pale, but not as much as her dear friend._

_"Sa comes from a very rich family, but…"_

_The voice said to the other Shinigami_

_He looked down threw the hole to this new strange world._

_His plan would soon be in action…_

THE DEATH NOTE WORLD

L sat on in a chair, eating a piece of cake. His eyes glued to a TV screen.

Watari was out side the house. A bag on grocers, of cakes and sweets; at his side.

Suddenly a flash of light caught his attention, he turned to look at the sources.

Perhaps a car was have trouble and the lights simply flashed.

But when he turned to the source, all he saw was an ally way, with trash side to side littering ever crevasses. And not a sours of light could be seen.

Now, at first, he thought that it had just been his imagination, his old age getting to him. But, yet, something didn't sit right with him, as he started to walk away. But then thought better and just stood there.

After living with L, all these years, he's seen a lot, and something just seemed out of place.

Then, at that very next moment before he could even register his next move, he heard a groan and a separate sound of someone moving.

He turned, then a loud clatter of noes came rumbling down.

Watari quickly ran to the entrance of the Ally way. Slowly and cautiously, he entered.

Taking in ever bit of the ally, till suddenly he stopped. The sound of moaning came to his ears.

Taking this opportunity, he followed the sound and then he stopped.

Long blue hair laid upon the girl on the ground whom seemed to be trying to grasp herself.

Then a pile of trash that was soon joined by a falling cloth. A smile small hand twitching from the impact of being buried.

Watari stood their in shock.

Back at L's place, he took a sip of his Coffee after adding the one BILLIONTH sugar cube.

His phone rang.

his eyes glanced over to the small rectangle.

After sipping, slowly he put his cup down. His eyes not leaving the object.

With his index finger and thumb he picked it up…

_Back at the Ally way, Watari stood there with his phone in hand._

_The man waited for L to pick up as he stood there._

_Suddenly the call went threw, L's voice on the other end._

_"Watari… what is it? Do they not have Hello Panda?"_

_Watari spoke, "L… I have some news…"_

_L listened to what Watari had to say. His eyes narrowing._

_"Should I bring them to the police?" Watari asked, L quickly cute in._

_"Yes… But… before then… I would like for you to…."_

_"Umm…"_

_L stopped, and so did Watari_

_Watari glanced from the pile of garbage where the hand was franticly thrashing. Mumbled words coming from her._

_However, Watari's conversation picked up again._

_"Whats that…?"_

_"It seems that one of them is buried in the garbage…."_

_"I See… Hang up with me and call the police…"_

_'No no… we cant have that happen…' said an on looker. A Shinigami._

_She hovered above the sence. 'We must provide good entertainment for our dear brother Ryuk…' Her eyes seemed to glow. A Feathery pen in her hand and a gray note book that had the words neutral written on it._

_She scribbled something down._

_Then in ten seconds time, she looked up right as the blue haired girl started screaming, and…_

_"AHHH!" L heard Watari scream._

_L stared at his cell phone._

_Back to the Ally, Watari looked on in shock. Unable to believe his eyes._

_The girl however, whom was buried in the trash so deep, you didn't think it possible to get her out, soon found her self free of the trash._

_trash slowly falling off of her in an even pace._

_"Ummm…" the young girl rubbed at her eyes. _

_looking as if she had just waken up from her nap or slumber in the middle of the night._

_Slowly her vision coming to her._

_Slowly and blurry she looked up, her vision starting to focus after her hearing started to come to her._

_There eyes slowly focused on a figure throbbing, there back arched, her arms twitching. And her eyes bleeding black blood._

_The girl felt her eyes grow wide, "CATHERINE!"_

_Note:_

_Shounen Ai: Is a genre of Manga and Anime that is Boy Love, and focuses on the Romance desu nyan~! 3_

_ . ?id=26_

_Hello Panda: A Delicious Cookie Treat with Cream init! L is seen eating it in one episode~! 3_

_Also, I named Catherine after the Video game _

_ wiki/Catherine_Wiki_

_Hey everyone we hope that you all enjoyed! Please Review~3!_


	2. The Deputy Director, Soichiro Yagami

Please enjoy! I hope that you all like, sorry again about spelling and grammar.

Please enjoy and please leave a review.

L sat their in shock after hearing the words that had left Watari's mouth.

L spoke quickly, "I will be right there…."

"But…" Watari was silenced by L's next few words.

"I have never heard of a human whom has had such a…. break down in their body's chemistry…."

Watari only nodded, L still speaking to him, but only briefly before hanging up.

Watari looked to the girl whom sat next to him, her hand sown into the strains of her hair as she clenched her head in a hand filled grasp.

Her hair hiding her eyes and the rest of her face from him. But her eyes, even tho he could not see them, her massive Mint green Blue eyes swirled with horror at the sight she had just seem.

Watari went to speak to her, to try and calm her down, "I'm-"

"It's like seeing something out of Fullmetal Alchemist…"

Watari stopped his hand frozen in mid air.

What did she mean? He thought.

The girl's eyes clenched hard, the image of her friend's body exploding, a whole appearing in her stomach, then spilling out her organs and then, them exploding…

Her heart sunk.

She could hear voices, the images of her friends eyes suddenly falling, one bursting in to her skull and the screams…. those screams… her deign screams…

the girl whipped her body forward, and clenched her self as she screamed.

The new voice just stood their. His presence not being noticed as someone whom had just joined the crowed, but as an ilusion of what she had just seen.

L stood their looking at the sence.

Watari stood next to him.

L looked fixated on the body, he made his way over to the girl whom laid on the ground in pain.

"Now what…"

"Stop it!" The girl yelled.

L didn't bother looking at her, but mearly went on examining the body.

Her eyes grew wider.

The man before her had black messy hair. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, with light blue jeans. and he had just poked her friend's head with some kind of medical stick.

"No! Don't touch her-!"

She was grabbed by her caller, being pulled back.

"I'm sorry miss… I truly am terribly sorry…."

Her green blue tint eyes widen up at him after a moment and she stood, slapping him away.

"Don't you dear say that! You didn't even phone the police~ how dear you say that "your terribly sorry" when your doing such cruel things!"

There was a pause.

Then.

"She's right you know…"

her eyes turned, followed by the rest of her body towards the man.

"…How could…." another scream left her as she fell to her knees crying.

then loosing balance and falling on her butt.

"Watari…" The man said, "You should phone the police…"

Her face lit up, she looked to him, and her eyes went wide.

_'Now… Saba….'_

_Flash back_

_"Saba-Chan…"_

_A slap could be heard._

_A young Saba sat on the floor, her white main sprawled out all around her._

_and a young Catherine stood before her, her hair short, up to her shoulders._

_"If theres ever something you see that's not right… You should always call the police…"_

"Call…. Police…?" Saba looked at her friend confused but understanding what she wanted her to do.

"Yes… Thats good… Saba-Chaaaan~! 3"

Her shiny white teeth smiled at her, like Naruto, and her eyes glimmered like Lenalee Lee…. with pale skin like L….L….

Saba's face fell. She felt like an idiot.

She couldn't move, but yet, she felt her self looking all around her.

Now understanding 'where' she was.

"You should call the police… odds of her having the same fate as her friend are 1% but she should be monitored by someone for the next few days… no… maybe years…"

L held a look of concentration in his eyes, that the young girl could only look at in amazement after he called her back.

"You there…"

She looked side to side then at him.

"Well…?" He said again.

She pointed to her self after hunching over like he would.

"M..m..me?"

"Yes… What is your name…?"

She jumped up holding her knees as she tried to stare him straight in the eyes but couldn't seem to do it no matter how hard she tried.

"S-Saba…-Chan… Saba-Chan Lovington…"

She tilled her head to the right and fiddled with her fingers, a trait she always had but picked up after watching Hinata on Naruto.

"I see…" L said, "Call and have her, arranged under police custody…"

"Hum?" Saba jumped, "You think I did it? How could-" Her eyes became big and watery at this thought and the everything that had happened, although one part was happy tears she was in a totally different world….

The one she wanted oh so badly for ever.

"No…" He placed his thumb to his lip, "I don't believe you did this… but the odds of you doing this are 50%…"

Saba looked up with him, catching his eyes with tears streaming down her face. Then it hit her…

She was crying.. She epped and squeaked, quickly covering her face.

The two men looked at her.

"Are you admitting that you've committed this crime…" L said bluntly.

"No!" No! No!" The girl reveled her face, her eyes closed in rage.

she felt her self slouch down, as she looked away, "I don't like it when…."

The man known as Watari soon picked up his cell phone, it was ringing.

He looked to L and he stood up…

"You don't like crying…?"

"No… just… not in front of others… normally…." Her voice trailed off…

"Well… It seems we will be in touch…" He said quickly.

Saba looked at him.

He waved at her and turned and left.

Watari bowed and followed.

While Saba just sat there in shock…

"Alright…" A man with a tired front said leaning back in his chair just to rest for a moment said to himself.

A knock soon sounded and the man sat up, "Come in…"

A tall man followed in, papers in his hand.

"Chief… IT seems that she truly doesn't no anything…"

He sighed, "I see… So if was just a horrific accident…."

"Not quite…." A mechanical voice sounded.

He and the other gentleman gasped and looked to the conner of Chief Yagami's office.

"You there… are you…"

Chief Yagami stood up, a hand on the top of his chair as he stepped out and pushing away from it.

"You are… L…" was all he could muster for the moment, "Why are you here? I thought that this cause was-"

"This is not a natural cause of death…" L said, then continued after the man in the back said what, "I would like for you to hold on to Mrs. Lovington… Just so we can monitor her…"

"You don't actually believe that girl could have…?"

"No, it is however a possibility… a varying 44%… But I'd like for her to be under the polices care…."

Chief Yagami nodded, "I under stand…"

"Very well then… I will contact you if i have any further use…."

With that L hung up, and the man walked out.

Chief Yagami just stared after him, then looking down to his desk he closed his eyes.

"Chief.. you don't think that she…."

"I don't know… If L's invalid then you know that something is up…."

Chief Yagami stood up, "Where is Lovington-San?"

"She's in the room right next door, sir…"

"Good…" he sighed and looked at him with a serious look upon his, making up his mind. "Seen L wants her under surveillance, I'll take her…"

"Chief…?" The man said in disbelief.

"I don't want to see an innocent child cry… and, she's the same age as my daughter… I think that they'll be good for one another…" He smiled.

The man smiled, "Yes… Thats very kind of you… Chief…"

Chief Yagami smiled. "Earlier… She was just…."

FLASH BACK

Saba sat on the conner, L and Watari had just left.

Chief Yagami had just pulled in with his team.

He got out and rushed to the sean. His face dropping.

"Oh God!" One man yelled.

Chief Yagami stared in utter shock, till her turned away. His first thoughts, 'How could this happen to anyone?'

Reopening his eyes, he went closer to the body….

Saba, just sat their holding her head in-between her knees.

A police officer approached her, Chief Yagami after taking care of the body, watched the car the deceased girl left in.

"Mrs… Please… we need to your information…?"

This caught the chief's attention.

He turned.

A very small, child sat their.

Her head in-between her knees.

"Please, Mrs…" One of the officers said to her.

"It's alright… Matsuda…"

The man looked to Chief Yagami-San.

He straightened up, "O-oh, Chief.. I just…" He looked at him in a way that begged for forgiveness and to be able to try again with the small girl.

Chief Yagami placed a hand on Matsuda, and he new he shouldn't, he should just stand their and learn from the boss.

Chief Yagami knelt down, a small smile on his face to try and comfort her for when she looked up.

"Young lady… where are your parents…"

The girl looked up recognizing the character.

Chief Yagami looked surprised. He had thought she was much much younger. But she looked around ten.

Her eyes just starring into his, as she had not idea what to answer, so she seemed as if she were an innocent child whom was asked a complicated question and not sure what to make of it.

"What's your name…?"

"Saba…. Loving-ton…" she hiccuped during her last name.

"I see… Are you a foreigner?""

She nodded her head, her hands and arms still in the same position from once her head had ben.

"Hoe old are you…?"

The girl answered, "20-" This caused them to gasp then she shook her head franticly and blushed in a determined manner to make up for what she had said, "I am-Iam I am 13! I meant 13…."

The two men seemed to calm down.

But still, Chief Yagami looked surprised, 'She's only 13… But she looks so much younger… no… older….'

The man held out his hand to her, "Can you stand…We need to take you for questioning…" At this the girl drew back her hand, and frowned. Holding her hand far away, as if he had slapped at it.

Her mouth making a firm childish pout. "Saba didn't do anything… We didn't do it! She just… Just.. Both of-" she stopped realizing what she had just said. 'I can't tell them that L and Watari were here.. I don't no anything thats going on yet…'

She looked down confused and as if she was trying to make up her mind. Which had confused the two men.

She looked up before Matsuda could finish asking if she was okay.

Her hands out in front of her in fists of determination, "My Dying Will is made up!"

"Dying Will…?" Matsuda questioned looking down at her.

Her eyes holding that determination as her cheeks remained puffed and her lips remained in a childish pout that said, I am determined and I am cuteness!~

She stood up. "I want to help…"

They looked at her shocked.

"Catherine… Catherine had to have been murdered by a Death God or with a Death Note…."

The two just looked at her confused. Matsuda blinking widely as he looked at her dumbfoundedly.

Current Time

Yagami sighed, "She seems very harmless, at times… but when she started shouting that nonseens I-"

"It's not nonsense…."

Chief Yagami looked to the door way, the man with him gasped.

"Hey! How did you-"

"…."

Saba looked at him and continued to look at him, as if she were just staring their blankly, or confused.

A smile reach her and spread across her entire face, "Ta-da!" She held out a pair of keys…

"What are those…" A passing Police officer ran into the room, about to speak but ended up asking that after a moment.

She turned, still smiling, holding the round ring that held a signal key on it, both her arms extending to show him.

"I found it on the floor!"

"On the floor?" He questioned.

"Hai, there magical!"

"Magical… hun?" he didn't seem to convinced.

"They are they are they are!" She ran to him wagging her arms and shoving them on him in pounding motions.

"Hey-Hey, Cut it out!""

"Matsuda…" Chief Yagami said to the man being hit.

"um..H-Hai…" Matsuda looked at him throw the hitting.

"Have you contacted the girl's parents….?"

She stopped and looked at Chief Yagami, still confused.

She was in freeze frame.

Matsuda stood up straight.

"Well sir…."

"Yes…."

"It-It.. well… um… yo-you see…"

"Just tell me Matsuda… Did you find them or not…."

"They just… well…"

"There not Alive…"

The men looked at the girl, she had spoken so bluntly and, her parents were dead.

Note:

Fullmetal Alchemist: Anime

Hinata is from Naruto

Lenalee Lee is from -Man

Dying Will is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn


	3. Making The Arrangement

WOHOO! 1 Follower thus far! Arigato nyan! :D We hope that you and everyone enjoy nyan! :D

Note: Sorry again for bad spelling!

Chif Yagami sat in his office, going threw a few files.

Matsuda stood their, in front of his desk. Waiting.

"Hum…" He looked up, "What is it, Matsuda?"

"Um… Sir… is it really such a good idea, to bring Saba-Chan to your home…?"

He saw the look his chief was giving him, he sighed and spoke, "I don't think that there's any problem… She's just confused… she is very young and to me, I think she's trying to cope in the best way that she can…"

Matsuda look at him lighter, as if a heavy burdening question was just taken off the air.

"You see… I also have a daughter, around her age, actually… Girls can be strange… Just as strange as boys sometimes… but… Her not having any parents probably has a lot to do with her odd behavior…"

"MANGA POWER! ANIME POWER!"

The two looked threw the window at the girl running around.

"ACE MAN!"

The two looked at her a bit questionably.

"Or she could have just read a lot of Manga…."

The two walked out of the office soon after.

Chief Yagami walked over to the girl whom was zooming around.

"Lovington-Chan…." She was so into what she was doing that he had to call out again and again.

Till she looked to them with a huge smile, the ring with the single key at the bottom in her hand.

"Hai!"

"It's time to go…"

Saba blinked, she looked at him confused and pointed up with her index finger, "Where nyan?"

"The Chief was kinda enough to have to stay with him and his family…" Matsuda chimed.

"That's right, you'll be staying with me till further notice…."

Saba looked back and forth, confused.

Then a big slime hit her lips till suddenly it hit her and she froze, her hands that had reached together next to her face and her head that had once tilled jerked side to side in a pendulum kind of way.

Then she shuddered and turned.

'Kami ieeee!'

"Um… Lovington-Chan?" Matsuda questioned.

She turned with a smile on her face, still with her hands near her face.

"Um… Lets go…"

They looked at her as the inner Soba-

'WHYY!YYY!' Screamed her head off.

A few minutes passed and Chief Yagami and Saba said their goodbyes to the office and all the people to say goodbye to, and left.

The two were walking on foot. The dark night sky lingering above them.

Saba's eyes looked sadly at the ground as they walked.

Flash back

"Saba…. You brat…"

Playfully, a young girl leaned onto of a white head.

"What seems to be the problem…"

The group of guys and 4 girls stopped, they all looked scared.

"Oh… Catherine…" One boy said, "Were were just…"

"Hau…." Catherine leaned up, Saba under neath her chest was crying, whipping her eyes but paused at her friend's action.

"She's your classmate… behave your selfs…." a smile pressed on her face, and she pointed down one arm wrapping around the girl's shoulders and brining the girl closer to her.

"If any of you dear to even touch, or think of hurting her I'm going to get the principle involved again… It isn't right to hurt anyone…"

She looked down into her friends eyes. "Right…" She smiled, a deterred flow in her spirit, as she smiled tilting her head.

"Um!" The girl smiled.

End Of Flash Back

A tear forced its way down Saba's face but and she caught Chief Yagami looking at her, but quickly ran forward and wiped it away and turned around, her hands behind her back.

"That's again… Chifu…"

He kept his gaze on her, "It's no problem…."

She ran over to him, to walk next to him as she swung her head to each side with each step and swung her arms and took huge steps keeping both legs stretched out each time.

Chief Yagami found this to be a good time to talk to her about her living arrangements.

After all, she was going to stay with them.

"Sayu Yagami is my daughter, you two are a lot alike."

Saba looked up at him. "Really…" She said laughing, "I cant see it… I mean I'm so abnormal…"

"You both are very much alike with your spirit…"

This made her look him straight in the face, her head tilted as she walked her walk with her hands and arms not going nearly as high.

"You see, my daughter is very happy, just like any girl ordinary girl. You seem very happy to is what I'm trying to say…."

She couldn't understand but she understood that they both seemed happy, and maybe she seemed like Sayu when she was younger as she acted like any other girl her age. But Sayu thought to her self.

NOTE:

Ace Man: A Comic Book hero from Deadman Wonderland.

Kami Ie: She's saying "God no


	4. Light Yagami Enter Part 1

Chapter: Light Yagami Entrer Part 1

Chief Yagami and Saba Lovington stood in front of a house.

Chief Yagami, was calm and cool. It was his house after all.

While. Saba stared at it, hate in her eyes as flashes of Light came to her mind. She felt her hair go up like Kyo Shoma, 'I HATE LIGHT YAGAMI!"

"Lovington-Chan… We should go inside…."

"HAi…." Saba felt flames in her eyes.

The two made their way to the door.

Chief Yagami opened the door and steeped inside and took his shoes off.

But any noise of him saying he was home slipped her mind, she just stared into the room, hesitating before she was about to take a step in.

"Daddy!" A girl around her age exclaimed.

Saba felt her self rush back and hide the door frame. She grasped the wood, not wanting to come out.

"Daddy! I'm so glad your home, you made it right in time for dinner!"

"WElcome home dear…" A small women came into the door way leading into the house.

"Hai… We also have a guest…"

The two females looked confused. Chief Yagami looked to the door that lead to the outside, the one he had just came in threw. The two girls looked to the door.

Saba jumped and hid back.

The two looked confused.

Sayu walked over to her quickly.

She looked around the conner and saw no one, then she looked down and saw a huddled Saba on the ground with her hands over her head.

"Hey, sorry if we scared you…"

Saba looked up a bit, only to find the girl was now kneeling on the ground holding her knees with them at her chest, "My name's Yagami Sayu… Whats yours…?"

Saba looked up, taking her hands off her head. She placed one hand to her mouth, "S-Lovington…Lovington Saba-Chan…."

"Whaaa! Your a foreigner! Aren't you?" Sayu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sayu, don't be rude…" Her mother said now as the door frame, "Why don't you come in dear…." The women smiled warmly.

Saba stared, and nodded before changing her expression to that of a determined child. Her hands clenched in fists again, held at her chest.

The two girls walked in side, Yagami-San kind asked Saba, "Is this your first time in Japan…?"

Saba lit up, the feel of being in an Anime made her so happy or was this a Manga, or both an Anime and Manga. Either way. She felt happy and could not describe it all yet.

"Yes, but no, when ever I watch Anime and read Manga I feel like I'm, in there worlds, but I don't know how to explain… I must sound odd…"

The Chiefs wife looked at her questionably.

Sayu, looked at Saba strange, "You mean to tell me there are Otaku in other countries to?" she said in a whisper,

"Sayu!" Her mother scolded, and she whined.

"Okaasan!"

"That's enough… Don't be rude…. Sayu…." The women turned her attention away, and Saba watched her.

Suddenly she stopped, and smiled. Saba watched, wondering what had gotten into her, Saba looked up.

"Hey, whats going on…?" Light Yagami stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh good, I was just about to call you down…" His Okaasan smiled.

Sayu grabbed Saba-s hand and pulled her closer to the stairs. Saba looked as if she rather not, trying to get the words out but…

"Light, look…" Sayu stopped a foot away from her mother.

Light looked a bit shocked but curious would be the other word.

"This is Lovington Saba-Chan…"

Saba didn't look up, but rather slowly after a while placed a shaking hand up.

"She'll be staying with us…" His mother finished.

"Isn't that great Onee-Chan!" Sayu cheered.

Light smiled, His appliance changing, "Yes thats great news…"

"Hai…" Saba smiled, innerly thinking, 'I'LL KILL YOU!'

Note:

Kyo Shoma: Charature in Furuba, she is referring to the seance when Kyo first enters school.

Okaasan: Mother in Japanese.

Onee-Chan: Big Brother in Japanese.


	5. Light Yagami Entrer Part 2: The Girl Who

Light Yagami Entrer Part 2: _The Girl Whom Lives Here?_

_"The table was happy,_

_Oh so Happy…._

_Although one was not…_

_For his name is Light Yagami…_

_And he shall soon die!"_

_Saba stood onto of Light Yagami, his body onto of skulls and L, Matt, Mello and Near all stood next next to her._

_The Shinigami world around them and…_

"Saba… Where exactly are you from…?" Light cut in to Saba's fantasy.

They were all sitting at a table in the middle of their dinner. Udon Noodles.

The image popping, and she pouted and looked away.

"U.S.A."

"Oh wow! Your from that far away!" Sayu gasped, looking now excited, "Whats it like? I bet there are tons of cute boys!"

Saba smiled at her, "Well… I haven't really seen any in my area…" an image of her past of bullies coming to her mind, then imaging Grell chasing them with a Chain Saw and then her vision from before with Light and everyone now accepted by Grell made her smile evilly.

Her eyes flashed, "Anime boys are way cuter!"

Sayu gulped at the intensity in her eyes.

Light spoke again, to Saba's annoyance.

"I'm sure her boyfriend wouldn't be happy if you said that Sayu…"

This gave Sayu big eyes as she turned to her in aw.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Whats he like? Wait… do Otaku's even have boyfriends?"

"Sayu… Thats very rude… now let her eat in peace…"

"Its okay, I don't mind…" Saba smiled cheerfully.

"See okaasan!"

"Sayu, to answer your question, most of them don't…" Light said to his sister.

"Not you to Light…" His mother sounded dreadful.

"No,no, I'm just stating that theirs a huge difference of being and Otaku in Japan and being and Otaku in America…"

"Oh…?" Sayu looked interested, hanging on her brothers every word.

"Yes, you see, I heard about all of the Fans of Anime, Manga and Video Games all over the world… The meaning is quite different for some cultures…." Light turned his attention to Saba, "Sorry if I've said anything wrong or embarrassed you. I just thought I'd clear up things so that Sayu doesn't nag you to death about your fandom…"

"Hey!" Sayu complained.

"Um… Don't worry… a..about it…" Saba tried to say cheerfully, but came off deadly venomous. Her aura shown with snakes and knives, and Grell.

Dinner was done and the family gathered their plates. Saba watched everyone, and got up and copied the rest of the family happily.

"Lovington-San… I'll take those, you can just leave them there…." Light said from across the table, thus the reason she never looked straight forward, she'd have to look at him.

Her aura changed again, deadly. "IT's fine, I can take them…" Saba said in the nicest ton she could muster, which ended up coming out like Miya Asama from Sekirei. How she gets is nice one moment and deadly the next.

"Hey, Lovington-Chan…" Sayu skipped over to her after returning.

Saba stared.

Sayu grabbed Saba's hand and looked to her brother, Saba staring at the girls hand wraped around hers.

"Well then, I guess we'll just make our way out then, Light! Bye~!" She chimed and ran off, Saba smiling Devilishly, sparks and fire in her eyes.

'DEFEATED!' She looked back, 'For now…' Her Cheshire Cat smile taking over her face as she continued to look forward.

_"Several days went by, and Chief Yagami, still continues to watch over Specimen 00…" A females voice eerily said to another Shinigami. The same one as before._

_The Shinigami world. The two stood in a cave. Their appearances dark and shadowed out._

_The voice from before turned before talking, "I will make our next phase happen soon…"_

_The other figure laughed…_

Mean while, back at the Yagami household. Chief Yagami, Soichiro Yagami; was speaking on his cell phone. The room he was in was dark, only a single lap was on at the moment as his hand left it's switch to go turn on the other lights.

"Yes…" He said firmly, understanding the words said to him over his phone, "What…" He stopped, his voice soon became more intense.

"Are you sure? So, theres no existing records or-"

"Wait a minute Chief…" Matsuda said on the other line, "It looks like a file just appeared…."

There was a pause, Matsuda was surly going there the file.

"Hey Chief… It looks like there is one file on data…"

"Really, what is it… Matsuda…?" He made his way to the Light switch and turned it on before walking over to his chair to sit on.

Meanwhile, with Matsuda, he sat at a chair in his home, working on his PC. A file opened up, and he looked threw it, reading out his findings.

"It seems that she's a Midle Scholler… Her class average…. "

Back with Mr. Yagami.

He simply stood their listening to her below average Test score… Test Score average: 7…. Her Average In Gym… 0.1… Her health… Perfectly healthy… A said from needing glasses. Which she seemed to be laking.

It seemed to be a merical that she had even managed to not be held back.

He listened as Matsuda read off…

"Heritage… Sweetish, and Italian…Oh and theres some Irish and Finish on her Mom's side…"

All sounded normal. Then.

"Dose it say anything about her parents, other then their culture?"

Matsuda clicked. His eyes became big.

"Well…um…"

"Hum…?" Chief Yagami got tense, Matsuda seemed to have found.

"Matsuda…?"

"Chief…? Theirs no records or Anything…"

Something didn't sit well with Soichiro Yagami after that. His brow frowned as he thought, 'How can their not be a record on her parents…?'

"Sir…" Matsuda said unsure.

"Hai.. Nani?"

"Ano… Doesn't this all seem a bit weird… I mean, shouldn't their be a record for her to even be here in Nippon? I cant even find her passport…?"

Soichiro Yagami just sat their before answering him.

Note:

Grell: One of my True Loves from Kuroshitsuji and Anime and Manga.

Miya Asama: A Chara From The Anime Sekirei.

Nippon: Japan

Ano: Japanese for Umm

Nani: Japanese for What

Hai: Means yes in Nippon.


	6. Mello's Entrance Into The Story

The Girl whom we Don't Know Anything About! WAMMY'S Planing Scheme….

It had been 3 days. Three days.

Saba Lovington had been at the Yagami house, and had been staying in Sayu's room.

The two girls seemed to have hit it off EXTREMELY well. Even Yagami Sachiko, Light's and Sayu's Mother, enjoyed the small girl's company.

But every signal day…

"Lovington-Chan…" The women called turning her head to the young girl laying on her belly, "How about a snack?"

"Hai…" Saba continued to kick-swing her feet, her arms supporting her with her elbows on the ground and her lower arms pointing up, a hand on both side of her small framed face.

This was her these past few days. Her dull eyes saddened, playing back the lose of her friend, and whom would kill her… What Shinigami. Having the right. Although, they were God's of Death…

Saba sat in the kitchen. Her face seemed sad.

Saba seemed to only perk up when either Anime or Manga was near, or she was Watching Anime or Reading Manga, or around any of them. but… She today, felt extremely saddened… Because of that mornings affairs…

Mrs. Yagami looked at her worriedly and broke the science with a question, "Ever sense this morning you've been sad… Is everything alright…?"

Saba looked up after she had called her name, restating her question…

Saba smiled and looked down sadly.

"Today… Is the day… Catherine and Saba-Chan meet…."

Mrs. Yagami looked at her, "Oh… is that…" she stopped and walked over to her, Saba looked up, she had placed found in front of her. "I'm sure that she's looking down at you now…."

Saba smiled, and got up, "Gomenasai!"

She climbed over the chair, on arm still at her nose.

Yagami Sachiko watched her leave.

Saba ran into the other room and sat down in front of the TV. Her knees bent and held close to her chest. The women looked at her.

"I'I'm not hungry…"

The women looked at the girl, confused.

Unaware tears were falling down her face, but after a while, she got the hint and left, but not before adding, "I'll bring you your snack in a bit…"

Then she left.

"Ring Ring…. Ring Ring"

"Hey!"

The Children laughed.

A group of children sat in a circle. And a few scattered around the room. Those scattered few doing different activities…. Playing with toys and leggos in clouded, playing on a game, eating chocolate.

Yes, this is Wammy's house. And in a few moments, unknown to the children and adults, they were about to get a very bear phone call.

In a different room, Roger sat at his desk, he was looking at papers.

When suddenly, his phone rang.

He looked at it, arching for it he picked up. "Wammy's House…"

"It's been awhile Roger…."

Rogers eyes widen, "L… I haven't heard from you in awhile… Has something happened…?"

Roger lent forward on his desk.

"Yes…" The mechanical voice said, "I would like for you to do me a favor. It seems that I've run across a very strange case, one that I am currently working on, and I would like for you two help watch the second Variable. I had originally made plans to have her watched by the police, but it seems that she has a habit of wondering off from the family… I want to study her behavior to see if anything happens…"

"What..? Do you mean a criminal…? But L there-"

"Not a criminal… a young girl… I'm sure that you heard about the girl whom had suddenly deteriorated and lost all her organs."

Rogers eyes grew wide, "The victim had a friend with her, Watari was on the site when it had happened, and I'd like for the victims friend to go to Wammys… Just in case…." L trailed off.

Roger spoke, "What is it that your looking for….?" He stopped.

:…."

"…."

"…If theres any chance that she could do the same…"

Rogers eyes widen, "L…. But thats insane, what if its a virus! She could infect the other children, your successors!"

"…It's not probable… The chances of that happening are extremely low… 0.008% at the most… My reasoning for this is because it seems both girls have no records. The victim whom is dead has no passport, and the 2nd girl doesn't seem to be able to tell the police much about her history nor her friends… and nothing can be found on record… But there is a 50% chance she'll talk if we can get her into the right environment…"

Roger stayed silent.

"It seems that she's very childish, her Test Scores are 7 average and she doesn't seem to bright but I have a feeling she's not as dumb as she leads on… There's a 50% of this…."

"…"

"But my reasoning for this is because not one knows anything yet… and the Chief Deputy she is staying with tells me she seems to avoid many of my questions…."

"…"

"So.. I'd like for her to stay at Wammys, that way theirs a higher chances of someone catching her doing something to give what ever it is that she's hiding away… a 50% higher chances then the 22% we have with her staying where she is now…."

"I see…" Roger closed his eyes, "Shall I inform the children?"

"No.. not yet… But I'd like for Near and Mello to be notified as soon as this call ends… Theirs a 50% chance she'll let her guard down if she doesn't think everyone is watching her every move… I presume in time we can get the other children involved, but with just those to their is a Higher risk of success….Mrs. Saba Lovington seems quite jumpy, and if I'm right about her hiding something, which is very likely at this point, she could pick up on the children if to many of them get involved and question her all at once… Yes, the two inline to be my successors should be able to get to her with out arousing suspicions… for the time being… I am 20% sure of this…"

Roger waited then spoke next, "I see… When do you plan on her arriving?"

"I will inform the Yagami family in just a moment, so the soonest she should be their is by noon time in two days…"

"I see, Is their any living arrangements you'd have planed…?"

"Yes… Keep her close to people all the time, I don't want her being alone… But if she were to bunk with any of the children it could arouse suspicion if you don't have any of the other children do this too… Unless you were to tell her that this is what you do for new children so that they'd warm up… but the chances of this being seen threw is 50% again…

"You seem to think very highly of her…"

"No, I'm just cautious… from what I've gained from the Police and Yagami house hold on her personality, she is highly random and unpredictable to everyone she's around. She seem to be happy one moment, and can turn to angry the next… Basically, where dealing with a girl with random impulses and your every day basic Otaku…."

Roger listened and Listened.

"I will leave the rest to you…"

"Right…" Roger said.

"And by the way… I have a message for both Mello an Near on the sitchuation…"

Note:

Gomenasai: Polite way of saying sorry in Japanese.

Okay so I posted a lot tonight, I wanted to put out the chara's as soon as possible!


	7. Wammy's House: Mello's Not To Happy

Wammy's House, Mello's Not To Happy.

"What! An assignment from L!"

Mello shouted, his eyes lighting up. After what had just happened moments ago, he was looking forward to finally showing off his skills, and showing everyone that he was number 1, unlike the test scores said.

"Yes… L want's the two of you too observe her… " Roger looked at them over his crossed hands, "L wants you both to go undercover and not tell anyone about this… L hopes to find out more about her, but seen-"

"Wait… Her? Who?" Mello interrupted.

"Oh thats right.." He sat up, he took out a picture from his desk and showed them the girl on it, "This is Saba Lovington…"

Mello blushed, Near simply sat on the ground playing with his toys, but looked up from the conner of his eyes.

Mello grabbed the picture, and looked at it closer.

"She showed up with the victim of the Decaying body incident just a while ago… It seems that their is no information on her, and she wont tell anything to the police… L is hoping that she can give some sort of clue if she were to stay here… Thats why L chose you both, as both of you are in Line to be L's successors, L's sure you both will find a way…"

"Right, you got it! I wont let L down!" Mello smiled, determination written all over his face.

Roger nodded, "This will be a great way… For both of you two show L your skills with the unknown…" Mello turned to Roger confused and a bit shocked.

"That is L's message to you both…"

Mello smiled, "I'll definitely get L what he wants to know!" Mello smiled.

"If you seem to eager she'll suspect something…" Near spoke.

Mello turned to him, so did Roger.

Near was playing with a plane.

"If you seem to obvious and don't wait till the right moment to expose your goal… Then you'll lose…"

Mello glared at the boy, one of his fist clenching, accidentally crumpling the photograph. Mello keep his eyes glued on the boy.

"L is expecting you both to do your best… So I trust you both wont let him down…"

Mello didn't take his eyes off Near.

"She will be here in two days… She arrives in at noon…. In the mean time, you two are excused, and should head back to your classes…."

Mello took one more moment to glare at Near till he marched off, opening the door and shutting it closed he gritted his teeth.

'That Damn Near…' He held his fist to his face.

"Yo…" A friendly playful voice came.

Matt was standing in the hallway, waiting for Mello to finish.

"So whats up…?"

"Tch…" Mello started, "That damn Near… always trying to make a fool out of me…"

Matt just smiled at his friends till a little bit of white caught his eye.

He looked to the paper in his friends hand. "Whats that, Roger gave you detention again…? What'd you do this time… Wait let me guess… You broke a window again…"

Mello looked at Matt, rioting his teeth at the memory of the last time he had broken a window… All due to Near making him so angry with his coy remark.

Mello held the the photo up. Uncrumpuling it.

Matt looked curious and came closer. A whistle left his mouth, "She's cute… Cute baby face, with little dimples.. she's a keeper…"

Mello walked off from the direction Matt once stood at, "Let's go Matt…"

Matt just smiled at his friend and walked off after him as Mello dashed down the hall.

Hello Minasan~! (Note: Minasan means everyone!) Nyan~3! We hope your all enjoying nyan! We tried out best to get everyone right. If anything is out of place, Please Tell Noodles (Aka me, We switch from We to Noodles) This was really tricky so please tell us if we've messed up!

We would really love to hear what you all think so please let us know, it really helps the story. Nyan ^-^


	8. Goodbye's For Now?

Goodbye's For Now?

"You know your only going to get yelled at again…" Mat said playfully.

"Yeah…" Mello said, not ceasing, "This is more important that some stupid lecture I already know…" Mello pulled out a trunk.

Matt sighed, a smile still played his lips, "Yeah, but what about a friend who skips because he wants to know whats up, and has absolutely know idea what there talking about in class?"

Mello turned to him, "Matt, I cant' tell you what I've just been told… But your my friend, and I need your help…"

Matt smiled, Mello's eyes burning bright. This moment couldn't pass him by.

"What!" Sayu yelled, "But I thought you said she's going to stay with us..!" Sayu looked disapointedly at her friend.

Saba was about to leave the house with out any warning.

"I no.. you two girls have become close… But It seems that new arrangements had been made…" Mr. Yagami told the two girls.

His wife stood in the kitchen across from them looking quite sad.

Light stood behind the two girls looking in like his mother.

"But dad, who would order such a thing so soon, I mean she just got here?"

Saba glared flames of fire in her eyes as she turned to look at Light.

"It seems that this is out of my control… I'm sorry…" He looked to Saba, "You are always welcome here Lovington-Chan…"

Saba blinked and looked at him, she smiled.

Her hands played with each other behind her back as her feet played and one hip stood out more then the other.

"You know, you guys have always been calling me that… and I know in Japan, to call someone by their first name is a sing one is friends with that person or in timint…" She smiled twirling around on one foot almost falling, Sayu caught her and Light looked surprised by her suddenly almost falling over like that. Going to her aid almost, but stopping as soon as Sayu got her.

Mr. Yagami did the same as his son.

"Are you okay?" Sayu asked concur, letting go of her friend.

"Hehe…" Saba grinned and glommed the girl, "You can just call us Saba-Chan!"

The family all smiled at this, speaking first, "We hope to keep in touch…"

"Um.." She smiled at him, I'll do my best to send a letter as soon as possible… Oh!" She jumped, and turned to them, holding a finger to her mouth, "By the way, speaking of which…" Her voice not turned from questioning, deep in thought to beggingly happy, "Can I have all of your-" She looked to Light and glared before returning back to bowing her head with her hands at her head, "Your contact number, E-mail…or however you talk to someone whom is so very far away?"

"Haha…Sure…" Sayu smiled.

After exchanging contacts, the Yagami family watched as Saba-Chan got into the car, and they drove off.

Saba watched as the Yagami family seemed to shrink in her side window, quickly turning to the back to only watch them still shrinking away from view.

After awhile of trying to make the waving family out in the distance, she turned to sit normally, or what seemed to be normal. Her knee held bent by her two hands that had once slid across the inside of the car.

The car was a black car. A shiny stunning black car.

Not a taxi at all… Or was that something new, or what they did in Japan?

The girl shook her head, and eagerly looked at the driver. He was warring black sunglasses.

"Na na, Taxi-BlackCarCat Driver- BLACK CAT CAR DRIVER MAN-SAN! Where are we going?" She stumbled yelling the last part embarrassed, and she had started out so confident to.

She leaned back, feeling embarrassed and that…

Vrrooooll…

She looked up curiously questioning the noise…

The open space that was once their now had a window. He was ignoring her… Or, he just didn't want to tell her.

The girl puffed out her cheeks.

She banged on the glass a bit then felt embarrassed and sat back down.

'I wonder where he is taking me… Chief Yagami-San, he couldn't tell me he said… He doesn't know where I'm going…' The girl held the paper tighter, she looked at the contact information.

She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even have an E-mail, but Sayu told her how to make her own E-mail on the site she used.

The girl smiled. Sadly.

She got out of the car, got on a plane, and soon after, she found her self and every other passenger on that plane… that empty private plane… leading…

She sighed.

Her head lay in her palm, a board, sad stubborn expression sat on her face. She was acting like a spoiled child.

'I arrived in the Death Note Universe… and now I'm being sent away… Did I annoy somebody… I wonder why..?"

She thought questionably, looking up now, her finger beside her head.


	9. Why is everybody ignoring Me? Part: 1

Why is everybody ignoring Me? Part: 1: Mello Think's I'm a Freak Show?

Wammy's house seemed lively.

The children ran around playing their games, interacting… All but the solum few that now took part in some other rooms in the house.

Roger looked out the window, a black car drove up to the gates before stopping.

Roger new what this meant…

Some of the children saw the car and got excited, talk quickly arising as the children went to look at the window.

Meanwhile, Mello was in his room.

He was digging threw his trunk at the window ledge. Matt was sitting on Mello's bed. A game at hand, as he intensely played staring right at the screen threw his goggles.

Suddenly, a few boys ran by the open door, "Come on, a car just pulled up…"

Mello perked up, he looked to the door, and soon stood in the door frame looking in the direction the others had gone.

Matt continued to play, thrashing the game heavily.

"Matt… I'm going… You stay here…" Mello didn't even bother to turn, he nearly gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly. He took off, running down the hall.

'Not this time Near… I'm not letting you win…' Mello gritted his teeth more, an unrolling look on his face just thinking of all the times he came in Last to Near. 2n'd place wasn't first, and if it wasn't first it may as well have been last place.

He turned again and made another sharp turn, 'I wont lose…'

Mello turned again.

His eyes grew huge as he nearly collided with a small girl. The first thing he noticed was that she was much smaller then he, and her face was like that of a child, she had dimples, and long white hair. and Her Mint green eyes looking at him in a confused way, like a child would.

All that in the brief moment he had to look at the girl before colliding into her.

"Itata…..tatata…" the girl held her head. Both she and the boy on the floor.

one leg bent, the other laid straight out, and she was holding her head with both hands.

"That hurt…" she whined.

"Mello! You should be more careful!" Roger stated.

The girl's eyes widen blinking a few times quickly, then turning to look behind her in pure shock.

Mello's should length hair soon swayed forward as he used his arms to push him up from his back.

He was glaring.

But Saba didn't notes this.

'Wha! I just met Mello-Kun! How exciting! Or maybe its Mello-San! I better ask!' She smiled, her eyes closed and hands clasped together, she turned to look at him, her eyes turning to that of confusion as she looked at him.

He stood and glared.

"Watch where your going…" He glared dangerously at him.

Roger whom was speaking in the background this hole time, saying Saba should go to the nurse as she had blood dripping from her fore head, corrected Mello. "Mello, you were the one running in the hallways!"

Saba only looked at Mello, her eyes never leaving his presence, EVER.

His eyes narrowed more at her, "What?"

Saba's mouth slowly quickly formed into a smile, "Um!" She smiled at him.

Mello just stood there… Completely in shock, he just looked at her completely confused about what she had just said. He stood their as if someone told him they were going to start a far and he was a child out on the battle field with no concept of what had just happened.

But this was Mello. Mello hated Near… He always came in first, and was always so emotionless, but her… She just kept smiling… Completely unfazed by him.

Roger seemed a taken aback as well.

Normally the other children were fazed, but she acted like…. like…

"Are you some sort of freak or something…" Mello became quite convinced she was not normal. His eyes narrowed at her again.

Saba stood up. Dusting her self off.

"Humm…" She looked down, "It's really dusty…" She turned to Mello and spun on her foot to turn to face Roger, her hair swinging with the movements and jumping motions she was making. Her hands tight together, like she were about to bow. or pray. "It's dusty… so I'll help clean…" She ran off.

"Wait!" Roger called out to her, he went after her repeating again.

Saba turned to him, "Hum? Nani…De-su?" She tilled her head at the end bit cutely. Her hands now tangled behind her back.

"You don't have to worry about that… Let's just get you to your room…" Roger seemed out of breath.

"Nyaaa!" The girl whined. her hands waving by her sides.

Mello. Just. Stared.

'Who is this freak show?' Mello was stunned.

He watched her walk off


	10. Why is everyone Ignoring me? Part 2

Why is everyone Ignoring me? Part 2: Cutie and Boss

The door burst open, Mello had swung the door open so hard that it came back and hit him, causing him to slam it again, over and over again.

Matt, a moment later, after heard the storm of curse words from his friend, reveled himself.

"Yo, whats up?" Matt asked confused, waiting for his friend to respond. "Thats not like you to break a plan… unless…"

Matt waited for Mello.

"hahaha!"

Mello stopped, his eyes showing his shock.

Matt looked to the door way.

The white haired Saba-Chan stood there.

"Hi Mello-" She stopped smiling to think, "Maybe I shouldn't have-Ah!" She shrugged it off, "Saba-Chan's room is right down the hall from yours! Isn't that great!" She smiled leaning forward as she clapped her hands together.

Mello angrily shouted back, recomposing him self, but lost it to furry, "Like I'd care!"

"Haha…" Saba-Chan ran down the hall, "Bye-bye Mello-Chan~!" She laughed.

Mello blushed, "Oi!"

"Mello!"

Mello stopped, he had been set to go after the girl, and yell at her to know end, no, he would have done much more than that. He would have beat her to a pulp and cut all that freaky white hair off, he thought. But Roger had just appeared.

"What the Hell Roger!" Mello snapped back, angry that he had let the girl escape with out conscience, "Why did you stop me!" He yelled.

"Mello…" Roger said, trying to sound as calm as possible as he sighed his name, as if giving in, "She's just excited…" Roger didn't no what else to say so he stopped, after all, even L thought she was hiding something.

Mello gritted his teeth, "Your not to hurt her… Is that clear?"

Roger waited.

"Mello!"

"..I got it!" Mello snap back, thrashing.

Roger walked off.

Mello just stood their, fire in his eyes as he shock viscously.

Matt looked stunned, then a smile played at him, "I'm never seen you so worked up… She must be something special if she's got you this ticked off…"

"No way!" Mello swung his body in Matt's direction, his hair swinging with him flowing about before setting in place, "She's just some annoying freak-show that…." As his words and his thoughts processed all he could muster was a "Tch…" before bringing his head back up to face Matt again.

"I cant understand, No! I don't understand how someone like that could even be here! Or even excited in the first place!" Mello "tech" again, "She's a freak.. Nothing but a freak!" He yelled.

Matt just smiled to him self as Mello stormed off down the hall after leaving the room.

Matt 'She really is cute Mello, maybe you don't see it… I'm pretty sure you've got something planed sense you've been acting funny ever sense you went to the office… But…' His smile grew wide, "This is really going to be interesting… I wonder what you get…" He pulled out his game from his game holder hocked to his pants, 'What you get when you cross Cutie and Boss?'

Matt started at pressing buttons after the screen turned on.

Domo everyone! I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! It really helps nyan


End file.
